Quand le masque tombe
by nahi
Summary: VOILA VOILA...CHAPITRE 3 et oui amuser vous et bonne lecture
1. quand le masque tombe partie 1

Mot de Nahi : Pour vous prouver que je suis bel et bien revenue et aussi que j'ai un tripe Inuaysha en se moment voici un one shot.

**QUAND LE MASQUE TOMBE**

**Part one**

La nuit, voleuse insoupçonnée, qui sournoisement dérobe la parcelle immuable de notre âme. Fessant tomber le masque qui nous protège, nous laissant à la mer si de nos peurs, de nos angoisses et de nos souvenirs les plus sombres, ceux qui sont encore plus obscurs que les voiles noirs qui nous entoure.............. Fièrement elle nous laisse abandonnée sans aucune possibilité de nous cacher ou de nous sauver. Car une fois qu'elle nous à trouvé......... elle le sait.... ..... .. qu'à chaque fois que le soleil s'efface à l'horizon et que les lourdes chaînes de la solitude s'empare de nous, qu'elle pourra se régaler de la souffrance qu'elle à sue implanter en nous.

Le soleil perçait péniblement un chemin à travers les sombres nuages, qui malgré l'orage impétueux de la nuit précédentes, gouvernaient encore le ciel ce matin.

Les rayons de lumière trop faible ne réussirent pas à percer dans la chambres de la jeunes fille quand elle se réveilla. Tout était sombre et lui rappelait les souvenir douloureux de la veille. Qu'elle journée horrible avait-elle passé, harassée ainsi dès son premier jour, c'était tout simplement inhumain. Et aujourd'hui encore elle devrais y retourner, pourquoi devait-elle remettre les pieds en ce lieux, et pourquoi la traitaient t-ils tous ainsi. Enfin....... elle était déjà lever et ne retrouverais pas le sommeil même si elle le voulait alors....autant bien se préparer même si cela était à contre cœur. Elle enleva le T-shirt blanc qui lui servait de robe de chambre et laissait ainsi dévoiler sa fine silhouette d'adolescent. Sans se soucier que le chandail se salisse elle le lança dans un coin de sa chambre et chercha dans ses tiroirs pour trouver le linges qu'elle porterais aujourd'hui. Au début elle avait choisit un ensembles qui lui semblait assez ''caméléons'' avec le style ''normale'' d'une ados d'école de riche. Tout pour se fondre dans la foule étudiante de sa nouvelle école, mais finalement elle changea d'idée et rangea la jupe bleu pour sortir une paire de pantalon noir une taille trop grand, qu'elle serra avec un ceinture orné d'une tête de mort et remplaça le jolie chandail blanc par une camisole noir. Bien sur elle plaça sa casquettes fétiche sur ses long cheveux soyeux et pris son sac à dos noir parsemé de trous . Elle prit une bonne inspiration et se regarda devant le miroir un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- Tan pis pour eux s'ils ne m'accepta pas comme je suis c'est petits enfants d'riche..... il n'est pas question que je me plis à leurs volontés! Puis elle déposa une mains sur la poigné de porte de sa chambre et inspira profondément.... afficha un sourire qui pouvait sembler réel ........enfin si on ne la connaissait pas ''trop bien''.

- Ohayo Kagome .....tu a bien dormi ne ? Demanda un femme aux trait fatiguer et usée.

- HAI Mom .....eee...je n'ai pas faim se matin alors je vais juste m'acheter un truc à bouffer au magasin........ enfin au dépanneur du coin comme sa j'aurais pas besoin de revenir pour dîner! Dit-elle un sourire éclatant emprunt sur le visage....mais au fond de ses yeux on pouvait bien voir ce qui se passait..... toute le souffrance qu'il y régnait

- Tien, dix dollar....prend le et achète toi quelque chose de NOURRISSANT .... Et ....Ah... n'oublie pas ta veste ma chérie......tien la voilà... .. .passe une bonne journée! Sa mère tendait à Kagome une veste noir en jeans avec le même sourire mélancolique qu'elle avait chaque matin...car elle, elle voyait la détresse de sa fille.

Kagome enfila ses souliers noirs et parti vers l'arrêt d'autobus. Et oui! Tout son linge était noir... noir comme ça vie enfin du point de vue qu'elle se trouvait. Elle n'entendit que qu'elle minute au coin de la rue, sous le regard froid des buldings du centre ville. Comme à l'habitude la bus arriva à 8h07 et d'un pas dédaignable elle pris place à bord. Elle se calla dans le premier banc en espérant disparaître car....elle n'avait pas le cœur a riposter aux attaques des autres .. .. .pas cette fois.

- Eille regardez Madame j'me prend pour la best c'est assit en avant. J'crois qu'elle à compris le message! Malheureusement les autres eux... se mourraient d'envie de la voir, pour ce venger de l'arriver un peu trop bruyante qu'elle avait fait à son premier jour d'école.

Et putin de merde il a pas compris le message lui.........sa me tente pas aujourd'hui de le ramasser encore une fois c trop facile....... Elle laissa échapper un long soupir sans pourtant je retourner vers l'arrière.

- Eille t'es sourde ou ta trop honte.... .. .faut dire qu e moi aussi j'aurais honte d'être une pauvre cruche comme toi!

Bon ça y est il ma trouvé.....mais je vais juste lui caser la geule en sortant de la bus.......la vengeance et un plat qui se mange froid non? Alors zen ...Kag reste zen.... De toute ses forces elle tentait de garder son regard noisette fixé sur l'horizon pour ne pas se lever et aller frapper le cave qui l'interpellait.

Soudainement l'autobus s'immobilisa, finalement arriver à son objectif cet a dire l'une des écoles les plus prestigieuses de tokyo. Tour à tour les élèves descendirent et Kagome débarqua la première tout à fait (maintenant) désintéressée par la bagarre à laquelle elle devait participer.

- ÉH! La salope alors tu viens pas....Dis moi pas que ta déjà tout perdue ton attitude de farouche parce que moi je l'aimait bien ! Décidément il ne voulait pas la lâcher, mais pas du tout.

- AH! Kagome ce retourna d'un coup sec un air hébété dans le visage. Il avait beau mesurer 6pieds et être plus costaud qu'elle, elle s'en foutait elle lui mettrais bien son point dans la geule à celui la.

- Écoute, arrête de me dévisager ainsi c'est pas parce que je suis un super beau mec a la chevelure noir que tu peux me regarder avec ses yeux la....ah Moins que tu le mérite! Entourer de sa petit clique il éclata d'un rire gras ce qui mit Kagome dans une colère indomptable.

- Toi si tu continue je vais te corriger .....! Grogna Kagome les dents serrées.

- Tu quoi......hahahahhihihihahhahaha... . .. Quoi tu crois vraiment qu'une ''pute'' comme toi peux faire peur à moi Naraku ... sttt tu rêve ma belle.....c'est plutôt moi qui va te corriger pour ton insolence! Naraku tenait le menton de la jeune femme plongeant son regard amusé dans celui plutôt renfrogné de la jeune femme.

- **ÇA MÉTONNERAI**! Parce que si tu la touche c'est moi qui vais s'occuper de te corriger compris sale flo d'riche !!! Un jeune homme habiller de noir sortit de nul part bouscula fortement Naraku pour qu'il lâche la jeune femme. Naraku aurais voulu rouspéter et envoyer valser le sauveur inconnu qui lui avait dérobé sa proie, mais décida de ne pas essayer car l'inconnu devait mesure au moins 6peid 5 et ressemblait à une véritable armoire à galce....

- Alors...ça va Kagome il ne ta rien fait ! Demanda le jeune homme à son amie tout en avançant vers l'école.

- Hai ça va....Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici! Demanda-t-elle en poussant la porte de son lycée privé.

- Ano..... .. .Bien depuis que tu es partit ....ce qui signifie un jour et bien les profs on remarqués que moi aussi j'étais un bollé .... Enfin puis qu'ils n'étaient pu en admiration devant toi.....faut dire que c'est difficile quand tu es pas là....mais bon... AH ! et eeee.....oui ma mère a trouvée 10mille dollars en fessant le ménage des placards! Rigola-t-il en s'accotant sur un casier, regardant son amie faire tout un brouahaha pour réussir à ouvrir son cadenas.

- AH salloperie ouvre......bon enfin c'était le temps..... Non mais sans joke Kouga pourquoi es-tu ici ! Elle lui lança un furtif regard puis pris un cartable et son étuis.

- Bien en vrai ...... je m'inquiétait ! Il plaqua sa main droite sur la porte du casier à la hauteur de la tête de Kagome pour être sur qu'elle l'écoute.

- Na... .. .Nani Kouga ? Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son ami, il avait l'air si sérieux.. ... . . pour une fois.

- L'autre jour quand tu es partit..... . .enfin quand j'avais essayer de te retenir .... Et que tu avait décollée en coup de vent. . . . et la tronche de l'autre abrutie ma pas sécurisé du tout ... . ..il s'est même pas mi en rogne quand je l'es insulter.... . ..enfin j'était venue voir si tu allais bien et si t'avais besoin de parler un peu! Il lui souffla ses mot à l'oreille d'une voie terne et la regarda inquiet.

- Mmmmmmmm... .. .c'est sur que j'aurais besoin de parler un peu mais pas ici ! Avoua Kagome en passant adroitement en dessous du bras de Kouga.

- Alors ta qua venir chez moi ! Chantonna-t-il avec un gros sourire.

- Naaaaaaaa..... pas question je ne veux pas qu'il entende ce que j'ai a dire....! Elle tourna au coin du corridor puis s'assit sur un banc libre juste en face de son cour et lui fit signe de la rejoindre.

- IL.. .. .??. .. L'abrutie....baH! Ta qua venir dans ma chambre il entendra pas de là et en plus il n'est pas souvent dans l'appartement....! À la fin de sa phrase la cloche retenti et il la regarda partir sans qu'elle lui dit un mot, il s'avait qu'elle réfléchissait à son offre. Il le savait car il la connaissait depuis longtemps, c'est pour cela qu'il voulait lui parlé. Car il avait remarquer que doucement elle se laissait mourir de l'intérieur, que la lueur qui l'habitait la quittait peu à peu la laissant à la merci du désespoir. Elle donnait toujours cette impression fier que tout allait bien, mais cette parure ne le trompait pue. De plus il était vraiment inquiet, oui il savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien mais il ne savait pas que c'était aussi grave....enfin jusqu'au temps ou il avait croisé son regard. Ce regard qui d'habitude rayonnait de joie et était acompagné de se sourire qui venait du coeur. Aujourd'hui il ne l'avait pas vue, il n'avait qu'apercue de l'eau niché aux coins de ses yeux sombres et terne et un sourire forcer qui vous clacait le sang. Soudainement l'idée d'aller tabasser ce soit disant Naraku lui sembla être une douce vangence. Car avant de venir dans cette école elle possaidait encore un brin de joie dans son coeur....de la vrai joie..... mais malheureusement elle s'était envoller avec la méchanter des êtres de ce lieux .....il ne lui restait que cs parure que tout étranger aceptait sans dédain. Qui conque ne la connaissait pas croyait vraiment qu'elle était heureuse à tel point que certain l'enviait

Mot de Nahi : Koukou ....enfin ceci devai têtre un one shot mais serait en deux chapitres finalment car jvoulai trop le mettre en ligne ...et pour ceux que sa interesse il a du nouveua sur mon site je les up loader aller jeter un coup d'œil et les lien qui ne marcahit pas son correct aseteur .

AH oui et qui est l'autre Abruti......jvous prévien qui lui a fait bcq peine et qui va lui en faire dans lautre chapitre alors deviner jvous met au défi


	2. Masque parti 2

Mot de Nahi : Sorry si vous trouver ste chapitre noir mais il dois l'être.....pcq sa me défoule énormément

Disclamer : Inuyasha apartien a Rumiko Takahashi et moi j'attend toujours mon 12ieme tome .....--

Les ruelles du centre ville ne se ressemblaient pas du tout le soir. La rue principale, elle, emprunt dans le noir et faiblement éclairée par les lampadaires clairsemés devant les boutiques fermées, donnait un aspect peu réconfortant, comparé au jour où elle était surpeuplée et agitée. Quelques passants tardif ce promenaient guidé par la faible lueur jaune des réverbères, la majorité d'entre eux rentraient ou sortaient des bards qui se succédaient le long de la grande rue. Tant qua la minorité, composée de clochards ou de jeunes formant des gagnes de rues , était préférable d'évité et même fortement recondamner de ne pas sens approcher . Une jeune femme sortait de son travaille épuisée et éreintée de sa dur soirée de travaille elle ne voulait qu'une chose, retrouver son lit et vite. Elle emboîta le pas et se dirigea vers la rue principale, elle se foutait bien des rumeurs disant que cette place était infréquentable et dangereuse, elle était souvent passé ici à des heures folle de la nuits et rien ne lui était arriver.. ...enfin .....

Elle tourna dans un petit ruelle sombre où normalement ils n'y avait personne, sauf quelques badauds ce qui était le cas ce soir. La jeune femme décida quand même d'emprunter se chemin, alors elle descendit tranquillement les marches, sans aucunes angoisse. Arriver en bas, la demoiselle s'apprêtât as passer aux côtés des étrangers comme si de rien n'était quand elle fut interceptée.

- EY la Pute on ta jamais dit qu'il fallait payer pour passer ici à moins que ta mère te l'aille pas appris quoi que avec tes allure de prostituer elle a pas du t'apprendre grand choses à par peut-être quelques petits trucs. Dit un homme en l'accotant sur le mur en arrière d'elle, il était bien battit et plus grand qu'elle et son accoutrement de mauvais garçon avait de quoi à en effrayer plus d'un, mais pas elle .

- EN!!! L'adolescente écarta de grands yeux ronds, elle n'avait pas peur, mais ce demandait ou cet abruti pouvait pécher des stupidités pareilles.

-ET OH le grand, et toi ta mère ta jamais appris à être gentil avec les gens.... ... quand tu veux quelque chose et surtout quand c'est une demoiselle comme ça, ta plus de chance en étant gentil. Déclara le deuxième en poussant violemment son acolyte loin de la jeune femme.

-Alors demoiselle ça va .....oh toi.....qu'est ce que tu fait ici ma jolie! Demanda un jeune homme à la chevelure noir, un peu plus grand que le premier.

-Ehhh....Naraku, tasses-toi de mon chemin tout suite! Ordonna-t-elle, pas du tout intimidée.

-Allez tout doux, voyons ta mère ne ta jamais appris à être reconnaissante avec les gens qui t'aide ....je t'es quand même débarrassé de lui ! Dit l'adolescent en pointant son acolyte du doigt et en s'approchant dangereusement de la jeune femme la forçant à reculer inconsciemment vers le mur..

-Pffff.... Si tu crois que je te doit quelque chose tu te met le doigt dans l'œil ! Grogna Kagome en le poussant sur le côté, avec un sourire froid.

-EYH ...oh ....nanana c'est pas beau ça, moi je te l'avais demander gentiment t'aurais pu être gentil! Ricana Naraku en la rattrapant par le bras.

-Bon.... . .. .Allez ma jolie ....donne nous juste un peu d'argent! Demanda l'homme à la chevelure d'encre.

-PAF...Lâche moi crétin! Elle n'avait pas haussé le ton, comme habituer à se genre de situation, mais sa mains avait fendue le vent pour arriver bruyamment sur le joue de Naraku, ce qui laissait entrevoir un brin d'inquiétude.

-Toi la pute, j'avais essayer d'être plaisant avec toi puisque je te trouvait mon goût, mais là je le vois bien que t'es une sallope, alors ton argent ma belle pétasse tu vas me le donner tout suite sinon.....! Il l'avait agrippé par le collet et l'avait plaqué au mur lui murmurant ses menaces à l'oreille. Pendant ce temps, son acolyte sortit de son blouson de cuir un couteau à double tranchants.

-Dit Na...puisque la rumeur coule que sa mère était une quatre pieds de trottoir et que c'est elle qui la remplacer on pourrait bien s'en payer un tranche! Rigola l'associer de Naraku.

-Mmmm... ouais pourquoi pas...mais avant prend lui sont sac à main et fouille dedans ok Tameru! Naraku jeta un brève regard à son complice.

-HAI! Tameru prit la sacoche de Kagome tout en lassant un regard avide à la jeune femme.

-Ouais..... y paraît que tu as déjà fait ça ma jolie....et si tu fait ça très bien on pourrait te laisser ton argent! Murmura Naraku en commencent à relever le chandail de Kagome. Pendant ce temps Kagome réfléchissait. Elle détestait ce faire toucher par un inconnue et non elle n'avait jamais fait la job de prostituer et sa mère non plus, mais pendant qu'il pensait qu'elle se soumettait elle pouvait trouver un moyen de lui mettre un coup au ventre ou n'importe . Elle regarda la rampe des marches qui fessait un parti du sol. Elle n'avait jamais compris à quoi pouvait servire une rampe si elle n'était pas dans les marche..... mais avan, sur le sol plat, cependant aujourd'hui elle lui serait sûrement très utile. Elle déposa doucement ses mains sur les épaules de Naraku et se mit sur la pointe des pied pour l'embrasser comme une petite fille soumise, enfin pour en donné l'illusion. D'un sourire froid et réjouit Naraku rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de sa captive. Kagome ferma les yeux elle ne voulait pas voir ça, non elle ne voulait pas l'embrasser. Les muscles des ses bras se raidirent près à un effort imposant. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'homme sur sa peau; ça y est , sent était assez, la comédie avait assez duré. De toute ses forces, elle poussa Naraku qui bascula par dessus la barrière et alla se fracasser sur le ciment froid.

-YOKUMA ! Cria Tameru en se jetant sur Kagome, lui assénant un coup de poing au ventre et entaillant sa jambe droite avec le couteau. Celle-ci ce plia en deux, cherchant avec misère son souffle. La douleur torride l'empêchait de réfléchir et même de surveiller le déroulement de la scène. Kagome n'avait pas vue Naraku qui s'était relevé et qui s'avançait vers elle, un air de vengeance empreint sur le visage.

-O MAE ... .. je vais te tuer pour avoir fait ça .....! Grogna-t-il les dents serré avançant tranquillement ,d'un pas nonchalant.

-Hum! Kagome tourna la tête, son souffle était toujours rare, mais elle en avait assez pour éviter cette grosse brute épaisse. Kagome était sur que c'était le terme qui s'adaptait le mieux à lui, il parlait beaucoup et agissait peu, comme le fait qu'il l'avait prévenue lui donnait une chance de s'en tirer.... .... Sinon il aurait peu la frapper sans qu'elle ne si attende, mais la elle était prête à le recevoir.

J-'espère que tu est prête ! Dit-il en levant le poing pour la frapper avec un morceau de bois qu'il traînait toujours avec lui pour jouer aux brimades.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Dans un petit logie....enfin un appartement minuscule, deux colocataires se préparaient pour leur sortit hebdomadaire nocturne.

-DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

-MMM.....je me demande qui sais ....à cet heure ? Demanda un homme tout en continuant de se préparer

-T'AS QUA ALLER RÉPONDRE ABRUTIT ! Grogna son Coloc. vidant ses tiroirs à la recherche de quelques choses de convenable à se mettre sur le dos.

-D'accord pas besoin d'hurler ....batard.....Oui allo c'est qui ??? Demanda le jeune homme à la chevelure marron tout en tenant le bouton de l'interphone .

-Mmmm...c'est moi ! Affirma une voix

-AH ! Tien sa tombe bien nous allions sortir... ta qu'à monté en haut le temps qu'on se prépare, on te payeras un coup! Dit jovialement le jeune adulte.

-No...non je ne veux pas vous dérager, je repasserais ! Répondit faiblement la voix.

-Allez viens..... et si tu montes pas par toi même je l'envois te chercher et je te préviens sa seras pas jolie, il est en boxer! Rigola-t-il, tout en mangeant un oreiller par la tête de la par de son colocataire.

-ARRÊTE DE DIRE DES BÉTISSES ... . . .. .et c'est qui, qui vient ....aller répond Kouga ???? Grogna l'autre garçon en enfilant rapidement un pantalon et se dépêchant de boutonner sa chemise tout en guarochant la serviette qu'il avait sur la tête au fond de sa chambre.

-Tu va voir ! Rigola Kouga en regardant la poigner de la porte tourner lentement. Néanmoins quand la porte s'ouvrit son sourire s'effaça et laissa place à un regard inquiet, terrifié.

-Mmmm... tu es sur que je ne vous dérange pas.... . enfin ... j'était venue vous demander une place pour dormir ! Demanda la personne d'une voie faible et menu.

-Alors espèce de mauviette tu me dit tu c'est qui .... .. Bon d'accord...si c'est comme ça ma venir voir par moi même ...alors bonjo.....!Le colocataire de Kouga stoppa net à la vue de l'arrivant dans son logement.

-Es-ce que ça vas.....qu'es-ce que tu as eu! Interrogea Kouga en ne lâchant du regard la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui, chancelant sur place.

-Oui oui ça va bien! Dit-elle en essayant de faire quelque pas pour se rendre au fauteuille qui semblait être le meuble le plus proche de la porte, car elle savais que ses jambes ne tinterait plus longtemps. Et pour ce elle avait raison, il ne lui manquait que qu'elle que pas pour s'asseoir sur le divan, encore quelques pas douloureux et difficiles, toutes fois, elle ne réussi pas et le plancher se dérobas sous ses pieds.

-Baka ....! Grognèrent deux étranges yeux jaunes. Deux étranges yeux jaunes! L'homme qui partageait l'appartement avec Kouga l'avait rattraper avec justesse, à bout de bras.

-Mmmmmmm.....je peux marcher toute seul! Bougonna-t-elle en ce défassent de l'étreinte du jeune homme pour aller s'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

-Écoute Kag....tu ne nous feras pas accroire que ça va bien.... ! Dit doucement Kouga en caressant la tête de son ami.

-Itai ! Kagome bougea ça tête pour l'enlever de la porte de son ami. Néanmoins, le colocataire de Kouga saisit la tête de la jeune fille pour l'inspecter avec douceur.

-Baka ....... Et tu crois qu' avec une blessure comme ça à la tête, ça peu bien aller...... alors qu'es-ce que tu a fait encore ennnn? ..... .. .A qui a tu voulut montré ta force surhumaine? En tassant les long cheveux marron de Kagome il avait trouver une bonne blessure près de sa tempe droite.

-Inu ....qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Interrogea Kouga en le voyant partir vers sa chambre.

-J'suis aller chercher ça! Dit-il en revenant aussi vite qu'il était parti en pointant un petit boite blanche avec un croix rouge sur le dessus. Il s'assit près de la demoiselle et sortit quelque chose de la boîte.

-Tu es malade ! Grogna farouchement Kagome en sentant le picotement de l'alcool sur sa plait.

-Bouge pas ... et endure madame la rof ! Dit Inuyasha en prenant soin de désinfecter la plait.

-Bon ta tu d'autres bobos? S'enquit le jeune homme donc des cheveux blanc argenté lui arrivait aux épaules, et oui Inuyasha s'avais fait couper les cheveux. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps.....et c'était Kagome qui l'en avait convaincu.

-Mm...TU sais Inu j'adore le fait que tu t'es fait couper les cheveux! Tenta Kagome pour changer de sujet se qui s'avéra être un flop totale.

-Kagome, Ne change pas de sujet.....es-tu blessé quelque par d'autre....enfin allez raconte nous se qui c'est passé! Supplia Kouga en prenant les main de Kagome dans les siennes.

-Mmmmmmm.....okay mais ....pourriez-vous me garder à dormir chez vous.....c'est la seule chose que je vous demande! Les idées de Kagome étaient confuses , pour l'instant ses phrases se tenait encore, mais pour combien de temps, la douleur qu'elle vivait amoindrissaient ses forces peu à peu.

-Hai.... Mais pourquoi tu pose cette question....bon alors...maintenant répond!Insista Kouga qui commençait vraiment à s'inquiété. Tant qu'à elle, la jeune fille ne parla pas, mais enleva sa veste et sa camisole noir, laissant paraître de grandes grafignes de sang croûté qui longeaient son dos de par et autres. Les deux jeunes garçons restèrent figer par le spectacle horrifiant qui se tenait sous leur yeux, comment leur meilleur amie pouvait-elle s'avoir blessé à se point.

-Non... ça ne ce peut pas.... .. ..moi qui pensait qu'elle avait seulement tomber comme à son habitude, c'est sur que c'est autres choses.....en plus je lui ai dit des bêtises....... MERDE Inuyasha, comme Kouga ne pouvait détacher son regard du dos de Kagome. Le silence devenait de plus en plus lourd et Kagome commençait à avoir des remords d'être venue ici.

-Kagome.....qu'es-ce qui c'est passer......!Murmura le jeune homme à la chevelure blanche tout en épongeant les plais avec un coton d'alcool.

-Ils ont voulu me taxé mais finalement.... .. .je. .. . je l'est ai frappé! Elles ne voulait pas leur dire que Naraku avait essayer de la violer. OH non, surtout pas ça, si elle le disait c'était sur que Kouga sortait de l'appartement en quatrième vitesse pour aller tuer Naraku et Inuyasha lui n'allait plus la quitter d'une semelle.

-Et c'est qui sa ILS ? Interrogea Kouga avec un air de tueur à gage et le tient rosit par la gène de savoir que de voir son ex blonde en soutien gorge lui fessait encore de l'effet.

-........! Kagome baissa la tête pendant que Inuyasha lui plaçait un petit pansement sur le dos.

-C'est lui ENNnn! Grogna Kouga un peu plus rose, mais de colère cette fois.

-...........! Kagome ne répondit toujours pas et fixai le sol intensément.

-Aller répond Kag! Dit Inuyasha en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Oui c'est lui....c'est Naraku et....Tameru! Soupira Kagome. Mais c'est correcte je leur est arranger le portrait, mais bon je vais appeler ma mère pour lui dire que je reste à coucher! Elle ce leva et fit quelques pas, pendant un instant un rictus de douleur fit apparition sur son visage fatigué et éreinter ce qui mit Kouga et Inuyasha en alerte.

-NON... ...je vais l'appeler comme à chaque fois que tu viens prendre un cou p avec nous , c'est toujours moi qui appelle, sa fera plus naturel. Dit Kouga en forçant son amie à s'asseoir puis il parti en direction de la petite sale a manger qui disposait du seul téléphone.

-Alors ...je ne voulait pas insister mais là, dit moi ce qui sait passé , dit moi tout Kag! Dit Inuyasha d'une voie froide et autoritaire. Inuyasha avait déposer un main sur le genou droit de Kagome, et remontait tranquillement le long de sa cuise quand elle émetta un petit itai, il le regarda d'un air piteux.

-Oui d'accord je suis aussi blessé là ! Rechigna-t-elle.

Flash back

Tout était noire, enfin pendant un cours instant, elle savais que le temps qui s'avais écouler avait été cour car elle pouvait entendre les rire de ce salo qu'y l'avait frappé. Il l'avait frapper au dos et elle avait perdu connaissance tant la douleur était grande. Elle sentait encore l'élancement torride de la blessure pourtant elle ne bougeait pas, elle n'oscillas même pas des yeux elle attendait le moment de sa vengeance, étendue sur le ciment froid de la nuit. Il se pencha à côté d'elle, elle le savait car elle ne sentait plus le vent sur sa figure, alors cela voulait dire qu'il le barrait de son corps. D'un coup elle ouvrit les yeux ce qui gela Naraku de surprise. Elle prit volontiers ce moment pour lui mettre un poing au visage. Elle ce releva d'un bond sans ce soucier de la douleur. Elle se souvenait du conseil que son père lui avait donner peu avant qu'il ne meurt, quand elle n'était encore qu'une gamine......''Écoute ma chérie quand tu est blessé et en danger il ne faut pas que tu te soucie de la douleur il faut d'abord que tu t'éloigne du danger , après du penseras à t'es avec le gros chien de tout à l'heure quand il ta mordu le bout du doigt... il ne faut pas que tu parte en peur parce que tu as mal....il faut que tu frappe le chien assez fort pour qu'il s'en aille ou qu'il te lâche et tu t'éloigne vite vite vite et ensuite tu t'occupe de ton bobo d'accord ??? ''Elle frappa Naraku à la tête d'un coup de pied l'envoyant valser dans les pommes. Puis elle se tourna vers Tameru, elle avait mal , très mal, elle voulait s'effondré au sol et pleuré, mais elle ne pouvait pas, le danger était encore là. Il fonça sur elle avec son couteau et lui planta dans la jambe car elle l'avait attraper par le coup et....

Fin du flash back

-Ei tu l'enlève oui ou non pour qu'on te soigne ? Grogna Inuyasha en tirant légèrement sur la ceinture de Kagome.

-Hum.....Je veux bien mais.....! Elle rosit légèrement...gêné!

-Quoi tu vas pas me dire que t'es gêné.....Tu sais, j'ai déjà sorti avec toi et égale pour -Kouga....enfin pour lui je sais pas, mais moi je t'es déjà vue avec pomale moins que ça, de plus c'est pas plus pire que ton bikini alors....! Dit Inuyasha d'un ton doux sous le regard meurtrier de Kouga.

-C'est pas sa qui me gêne.... . .c'est que sa me tente pas de me retrouver en string devant des gars qui son pas mon chum.....! Grogna-t-elle un peu irriter devant les propos d'Inuyasha. Celui-ci , ce leva et partit en direction de sa chambre.

-Enpffffffffffff.......... J'en reviens pas qu' il fruste ce gros pervers ! Soupira Kouga qui revenait de la cuisine ce qui amusa quelque peu Kagome.

-Tien Kag........ET toi ne me traite plus jamais de pervers compris! Grogna Inuyasha en lassant une paire de boxer son amie.

-Mmmmmmmm....allez retourner vous.............! Lassant Kagome avec un gros sourire machiavélique.

-OUI MADAME ! Rigolèrent en cœur Kouga et son Coloc oubliant presque l'ampleur du moment.

-Ok c'est correcte ! À ses mots Inuyasha se retourna et alla penser la plaie de Kagome sous les yeux de Kouga.

-AH oui Kag....J'ai appeler ta mère elle dit que c'est correcte tant que tu d'égueule pas sur le plancher et que tu brise rien...! Sourit Kouga.

-Mmmmmmmm Hai ! Soupira-t-elle fatiguer et éreinter.

-Tien j'ai fini...bon maintenant tu va te coucher! Aquiessa Inuyasha

-D'accord docteur! Kagome s'allongea sur le divan en lâchant un petit soupir de douleur avec un grimace très évoquante.

-T'as qua lui laisser ton lit et pendre le mien, je dormirais sur le divan ! Chuchota Kouga aux oreille d'Inuyasha.

-IIE....je vais dormir sur le divan...toi garde ton lit ! déclara Inuyasha en allant prendre Kagome dans ses bras.

-HUM nani .....eille lâche moi qu'es-ce que tu fais ? S'enquit Kagome une fois rendu dans les bras musclé du jeune homme.

-Je t'emmène dans un vrai lit.....il faut que tu fasse une bonne nuit pour te remettre de t'es blessures.....tomboy. Il la serra un peu plus fort pour être sur qu'elle ne se d'ébatte pas.

-Mmmmmm.....ouias ! Soupira-t-elle en a cotant sa tête contre son coffre se laissant souffler un peu de sa dure épreuve. Il la déposa sur le lit, elle laissa échapper un soupir de douleur....peu à peu elle commençait à laisser paraître ce qu'elle supportait depuis des heures. Cette douleur atroce qui lui rongeait l'esprit tranquillement, elle pouvait maintenant la laisser sortir. Il tira les couvertes qui était en dessous d'elle pour l'en recouvrir. Doucement, elle ferma les yeux laissant déjà son esprit divagué.

-Kagome ? L'interpella Kouga dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-ENNNNN????? Interrogea Kagome à demi-endormi, fatigué par la douleur.

-J'ai mit ton linge à lavé car il..... .. . il était taché de sang ! Kouga marqua une pose, il n'en revenait pas qu'elle avait été blessé par ce salo... il aurait sa vengeance...même si elle, elle n'était pas d'accord.

-Haii... . ... ari...gato ! Dit-elle en fermant paisiblement les yeux.

-Dort bien! Il quitta la porte et alla dans sa chambre pour se préparer à se coucher.

-Mmmmm..... Ano ....Inuyasha t'aurais pas un chandail! Elle tourna sa tête vers l'homme qui fouillait depuis déjà un bon moment dans ses tiroir, en prenant bien garde de ne pas bouger le reste du corps pour ne pas réveiller ses douleurs.

-...MM..hai ..Pourquoi ? S'enquit-il s'en tourner le regard de sa comode....mais où avait-il pu bien mettre ses boxer pour dormir.

-ET bien ses pas de mes habitude de dormir avec un soutien gorge et je veux pas dormir nue....avec deux pervers au alentours ! Sa voie était taquine dénudé de tout mauvais sans et Inuyasha aimait cette voie douce et provocante sur les bords car elle lui rappelait ses doux moment charnel où elle l'interpellait ......

-ALORS ? Demanda-t-elle un peu plus fort.

-Mmmm..oui oui attend juste que je trouve! Sa commode était un vrai bordel, le linge qui si trouvait n'était pas plier et était déposé au hasard dans les étages, un jour une paire de jeans pouvait se trouver dans le tiroir d'en haut et l'autre dans celui d'en bas.

-Tient ! Fini-t-il par dire en lui tendant un grand t-shirt blanc qui devait sûrement arrêter au genoux de Kagome.

-Arigato! Elle essaya de se redresser, mais n'y arriva pas sans lâcher un cri étouffer de douleur. Elle enfila le chandail avec difficulté et puis elle essaya de détacher son soutien gorge mais en vain. À chaque fois qu'elle tentait de mettre sa main en arrière de son dos celui-ci élançait, laissant des milliers d'aiguilles lui transpercer la peu...enfin c'est ce que cela lui donnait comme impression.

-Bon arrête de gémir comme ça...et qu'est-ce que ta à gigoter de la sorte?!!! Inuyasha se retourna et s'approcha du lit, d'un air sévère, il la dévisagea.

-J'tai dit que je dormait pas avec un brassière É-PAI ! Elle prit le temps de couper le dernier mot en deux pour lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi rude avec elle, enfin pour une fois où qu'elle se plaignait un peu.

-Ennnnnpffffffff.....allez ....laisse moi faire....si tu continue ...tu vas ......tu vas....enfin..tu comprends ! Inuyasha s'était assit sur le lit et approcher de Kagome qui douloureusement c'était coucher sur le ventre. Il releva doucement le chandail laissant à nue la peau du dos massacré et sensible. Kagome rosit légèrement, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il la touche encore ainsi, avec tant de délicatesse. Minutieusement, il détacha l'agrafe du soutien gorge, mais lui accrocha un tantinet la peau. Une petit grimace apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille et il s'en rendit conte. Il aurait voulut déposer un petit baiser à l'endroit où il lui avait fait mal, mais il l'avait prévenue cette soirée là, la soirée où délibérément, il avait rompue le lien unique qui les liaient. Subtilement, il se leva et retourna à la chasses au trésor du fond de ses tiroirs. Finalement, il trouva les boxer tant désirer et alla dans son placard énormément démesuré pour se changer. Depuis qu'il était aménager il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son placard était si grand, il aurait pu le faire bien plus petit et que la chambre soit plus spacieuse.....mais bon c'était utile ...des fois pour se changer ou......

-Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Kagome un œil à moitié ouvert, voyant Inuyasha avec un oreiller et une pile de couverture dans les bras. Le jeune homme déposa son patarasse d'accessoire pour dormir sur la commode pour fouiller une autre foi dans celle-ci.

-Je vais aller dormir sur le divan ! Répondit-il absorber par sa recherche.

-IIE .... .. .. . .Je veux pas j'suis pas d'accord ......c'est à moi de dormir sur le divan... toi dort dans ton LIT !!!!!! Kagome bondit du lit et marcha vers la porte d'un pas décider mais ballottant.

-Attend...Iie....tu es folle! Inuyasha parti en toute vitesse vers Kagome et l'attrapa fermement.

-Lâ-che moi ......! Réussi à prononcer Kagome à travers une série de grimaces affreuses. Ses jambes tremblait de fatigue et de douleur, elle n'en était tout simplement plus capable, elle se laissa tomber mollement dans les bras d'Inuyasha a cotant sa tête contre son coffre.

-Baka....tu vois c'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu te repose comme il le faut ! Murmura Inuyasha en la prenant comme une mariée pour la coucher dans le lit et remonter les couvertures. Il alla s'assis à ses côtés quelque instant puis ce leva. Inuyasha s'arrêta dans son élan pour ce relever, il pouvait sentir la main frêle de Kagome tiré sur sa chemise qu'il n'avait pas encore enlever.

-Je......je ne veux pas que tu parte..........je ! La voie de Kagome était presque inaudible et si frêle que la moindre brise de vent aurait casé les mots et l'est auraient emporté au loing.

-Écoute tu doit avoir un bonne nuit de sommeil et ! Il ne fini pas sa phrase car il pouvait entendre la faible voie de son amie qui débitait des phrases perdues, comme si elle serait en état de choc.

-Tu..... .. c'est toi qui m'avait dit de...j'ai eu si peur.....tu comprends..... quand il...... non tu avait dit que je devais....! Ses phrases était perdue de sens, elle était tombé dans une démence incontrôlable.

-Shuttttttttt.....je suis là aller calme toi, raconte moi ça tout doucement! Inuyasha s'avait glisser sous les couvertes et caressait doucement les cheveux de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ce colla à lui comme un véritable aimant, peu importe la douleur qu'elle infligeait à son corps, la seule chose qu'elle voulait était un peu de réconfort.

-C'est bien toi qui ma dit de....de ne plus caché mes sentiments....en c'est toi qui voulait que je fasse tomber se masque....c'est bien ce que tu à dit ?! Sa voie était couper par de petit sanglot qu'elle laissait aller de plus en plus librement pour finir par pleurer.

-..... .. . .Je suis désoler Kag......mais tu comprends, je ne pouvait plus supporter le fait que tu ne parlait jamais de comment que tu allait, que tu faisait même ta fière devant moi et.....! Il se tue a nouveau pour écouter les délivrance du cœur de la jeune fille, peu à peu elle lui montrait c'est coin refouler qu'elle n'avait jamais voulut lui montré, à lui et a personne d'autre.

-Il.. .. .Ils voulaient me prendre mon argent...mais finalement...il....... Il a voulut me toucher.....il a poser ses sales pattes...sur moi et je les frapper mais eux aussi ils mon frappé...t'imagine...il ma toucher ! Pendant un instant elle avait reprit contrôle sur ses larmes, mais vite le masque de fierté qu'elle avait c'était brisé et elle avait recommencer à pleurer laissant se bercer aux murmures d'Inuyasha.

-Shut...C'est passé Kag tu es en sécurité maintenant........

-/-/-/-/-/-/--/--/-/-/----/--

Mot de Nahi bon d'accord j'avais dit en 2 shot Mais il va y a voir une troisième page..pcq la moi je veux le poster et i tou qu'il fait 14 pages de long..... Par contre les remerciment serons à la suite du prochain chapiter pcq la il est ...eeeee...1heure du mat ....et je de l'école dans ..quelque heures.....hummmmmm...Aller donc dire que je me force pa pour vous....y faut dire que je vous aime pour jouer les imsomeniac comme ca

Enfin Bisou a vous

P-s : Si quoi que sse soit est louche c normal il est 1 heures du mat.


	3. masque partie 3

.Mot de Nahi : ET oui ! Je sais, je sais, sa fait longtemps que je n'est pas up loader enfin….Voici la suite que vous attendiez depuis un certain temps je pense….. Touka la jvous laisse là avant que vous décider de me tuer.

Disclamer : Bien oui ….Inuyasha m'appartient pas c'est à Rumiko Takahashi

Part 3

Combien de fois nous sommes nous trouver en sa présence. En face de cette solitude qui a oppressé un cœur et qui maintenant nous laisses le lourd fardeau de la rapiécer. Dans l'ampleur de cette situation affreusement troublante, déchirante, nous voudrions trouver les mots magiques pour empêcher l'être tant aimé de s'effondrer, tout simplement de la repêcher un peu dans la faible lueur de l'espoir qui tente désespérément de survive. Part contre, les mots qui nous vienne le plus souvent à l'esprit pour consoler la personne apprécier…… est une maigre pitance pour l'âme, un simple……Tout va bien !

Chaudes, salées, elles sillonnaient sur son visage, traçants peut à peux le cheminement de sa douleur, de sa détresse. Les larmes s'évadaient le long de ses long cils fins avec pressent pendant qu'un sanglot refouler asseyait de re faire surface.

-Chuuuuuuuuuuuttttt……ça va aller…….ça va aller….tout va bien ! Le jeune homme savait que ses paroles étaient désuètes, qu'elles ne signifiaient rien…. qu'elles n'arrangerait pas quoi que se soit, mais il était incapable de rester silencieux devant la détresse de son amie.

-Iie……….Il…… ma toucher….il a voulu me violer…….c'est un ….un con…..j'suis …….j'suis tanné…..tanné de tout ça…..j'suis ! Trop vite, trop fort, ses idées et ses sentiments se poussaient dans sa tête s'en tancent douloureusement, l'empêchant d'être coréante.

-Ne dit pas ça…. . …tu va voir …..tout va mieux aller….. . .je.. .. .je sais que tu a eux peur mais maintenant il ne peu plus rien t'arriver, ils ne te toucherons plus… .. .. je . .. .je te le jure ! Avec délicatesse il chuchota ses paroles aux oreille de la jeune femme tout en la serrant dans ses bras.

-…. .. Je … . .j'en suis pu capable Inuyasha ….j'veux .. .. . .j'veux plus …..j'suis tanné … . .tout me tombe dessus…..j'veux plus …. .. .. j'veux .. .. .. . .je .. .. ..je …..je veux mourir Inu…..j'veux cesser de souffrir! Les points crispés sur la chemise d'Inuyasha, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle avait haussé dire ce qu'elle s'était jurer de gardé pour elle…. Uniquement pour elle car elle trouvait cela un souhait de lâche !

-Kag….. .. .. écoute … … … oui la vie fait souffrir et pas rien qu'un peu, elle nous blesse et … .. ..et elle nous enchaînes au désespoir… …! Par fois.. .. j'ai l'impressions qu'elle y prend plaisir.. …. Mais bon! Même si tu as mal… .. .que tu as l'impression d'étouffer vivante, que tout se que tu respire n'est que vapeur empoisonner, que le fait de penser te donne l'impression décrasser de l'intérieur avec un pincement insupportable , que plus que tu y réfléchis plus sa semble impossible d'en sortir et que tu vois la réalité en face….. . ., que peu importe se que tu feras tu va en souffrir, que tu va t'enfoncer et mourir à petit feux dans la souffrance …de l'âme…. … Cependant….moi je te le dit… si pendant une fraction de seconde tu es capable de faire le vide dans ton cœur, même si tu souffre comme quelqu'un à l'Agonie…..si tu es capable pendant une seconde de prendre du recul… tu va voir que même si tout semble allez mal tout le temps, **c'est faux… **parce que même si à ce moment là….tout semble allez de travers….t'as quand même eux de bon moment,….. Tes réussites à des examens difficiles, les sortis entre amis ….dans les bars…. Les soirées tv…les sourires tendre de tes proches….un bon petit plats savoureux…comme une bonne poutine…. Tout les petits moments qu'on oublie si vite…. Mais que sur le moment is nous on rendus joyeux ou simplement on apaiser notre âme….tout ces moments prouvent que tout ne va pas toujours mal, de plus…… serais tu capable d'imaginer un jour sans voir le sourire de la personne que tu aimes….. …. Moi pas…. Je…. …! Inuyasha marqua une pose à son élan, il fixa son amie un instant. Elle s'était endormie paisiblement. Un petit sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres, finalement il avait réussit à la calmer un peu … … oui c'était certains car sinon jamais elle n'aurait trouvé le sommeil, car la moindre anicroche dans sa vie l'empêchait de dormir pendant plusieurs jours. Ça, il le savait bien pour avoir été son compagnon de cœur durant 6 mois

-Moi…..sans toi, je ne serais pu là, je serais sûrement mort. Car là fois, ……cette fois où comme à l'habitude tu étais entré dans la classe….. et étais allé t'assoire à l'avant …sans me regarder…parce que moi j'était un voyou et toi une bonne petit fille…. …. Pourtant cette fois là, tu es venue me parler… … … .tu m'as demander de venir prendre un café avec toi car…..car tu avais peur que je fasse une bêtise….tu avais dit que mes yeux était vide de vie….et tu avais raison………………… mais ……toi, la vie aussi c'est échappé de tes yeux….cependant…, puisque ce soir tu t'es enfin décider à me parler…. je ne te laisserais plus partir mon amour, je ne te laisserais plus seul avec cette souffrance…..je te dois bien ça non! ……… C'est quand même toi qui ma permit de sourire à nouveau en m'acceptant malgré je que je suis! Inuyasha déposa un furtif baiser dans les cheveux de Kagome et l'enlaça tout en fermant ses yeux, divagant à son tour vers le royaume des songes.

Le lendemain, quand les rayons du soleil, malicieux, trouvèrent le moyen de chatouillé Kagome avec leur chaleur elle se réveilla. Les yeux en trouvèrent elle se demandait ou elle était. Un pincement le long de l'échine lui rappela quelques mauvais souvenirs de la veille. Soudainement elle se redressa, elle venait de réaliser qu'elle n'était pas dans SA chambre….. …. Et que CETTE chambre était celle de…d'…..d'Inuyasha. Elle détourna le regard, elle n'était pas sur de ce qu'elle allait voir. À côté d'elle, une masse était recroquevillé et avait posé une mains sur sa cuisse…..

-Une minute…une mains sur MA cuisse…..greeeee….! Kagome s'approcha du corps endormie à c'est côté…. Qui n'était autre qu'Inuyasha et inspira profondément.

-HENTAI….TA PAS HONTE OUI….j'comprend maintenant pourquoi tu voulais pas dormir avec moi…. C'était pour pas que je vois tes intentions pécheresses…en le hentai ! La jeune adolescente fusillait du regard le jeune homme qui sortait peu à peu des lymbes.

-Mmmmm…ah c'est quoi tout ce rafu (bruit) ! Rigola Inuyasha, un petit sourire pendu aux lèvres.

-C'EST ÇA ! Grogna Kagome en pointant la mains sournoise qu'il avait mit sur SA cuisse.

-AH…. .. . .Tu n'aime pas ça ……**mon amour** ! Prenant le fait que Kagome resta gelé sur le choc il se releva et déposa un petit baiser furtif sur les lèvres de Kagome.

-Mais…..mais…….t'es qu'un beau salo non…..C'est bien toi qui ma dit que tu ne m'aimait plus, que je t'avais fait trop de mal …et ! Inuyasha avait déposer un doigt sur la bouche de Kagome, pour stopper le flots de mot tremblant qu'elle débitait

-Écoute Kag….oui j'avais mal…mais le mal que je ressentait était de l'impuissance de la culpabilité…..car moi aussi je voulais t'aider, je voulais t'aider comme tu l'avais fait pour moi….mais tu refusait de me dire quoi que se soit….Tu refusais de ma faire confiance, de croire en moi ….et ça…sa me faisait mal, très mal….mais hier….tu ma fais confiance et tu a partager ton secret avec moi, ta douleur……et sa pour moi, c'est une preuve d'amour…..parce que c'est chose là….il faut avoir confiance en l'autre et y tenir …pour lui dévoiler…… Tu N'est pas d'accord Kag! Tout en parlant , Inuyasha caressait du bout des ses doigt la longue chevelure marron de la jeune lycéenne.

-H…. .. HAI…! Kagome se jeta dans les bras d'Inuyasha, ou plutôt si blottit. Elle pleurait à chaudes l'arme, pas de peine, n'y de joie…enfin peut-être de joie, mais elle pleurait surtout sa libérance, tout le poids qui pesait dans son cœur était maintenant entrain de s'effacer. C'est sur que tout ne disparais pas tout d'un coup mais en gardant le courage d'Avancer, peu à peu, toute nos souffrance finisse par s'envoler et à être remplacer par de bons et mémorable souvenir.

- Ça, je vous le jure…..je suis bien placer pour le dire…..aujourd'hui j'ai 45 ans, je vous est vous 3 et un magnifique mari…..tout ça parce qu'adolescent un homme à su me faire ouvrir les yeux ….et ma aider à me débarrasser de mon masque!!! Racontait un dame à des petite être qui écoutait religieusement

-Et Naraku maman!!!???? Déclara avec entretint une petite touffe argenté

-Mmmmmm…je ne devrais pas vous dire ça…mais bon…. Kouga lui a foutu la trempe de sa vie….il a du passer au moins 2 semaine à l'hôpital! Soupira la dame

-Koi (amour) Qu'es-ce que tu radote encore aux enfants ! S'enquit un homme dans la cuisine qui débouchait sur le salon où se trouvait sa femme et ses enfants

-Ouais c'Est vrai ça Kag c'est quoi tu leur raconte à ses petits monstre…!

-Eille on est pas des monstres tonton Kouga ! S'enquit les 3 enfants en attaquant leur oncle.

-Je leur racontais leur histoire favorite bien sur ! Déclara Kagome quand son mari viens la prendre dans ses bras.

-Ah oui…. C'elle de cette fameuse nuit….où depuis je ne cesse de retomber en amour avec toi ! Murmura Inuyasha.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A tout mes lecteur ARIGATO-GOZAIMASU

…non mais sans joke…là c'est comme le retour des auteur inatendue…la preuve Bepinette à écrit un cahp…Ouaaaaaaaaahhh bonneur pour moi…

Enfin arigato-gozaimassu tout spécial a Molima-chan..c'est elle qui ma arceler pour que je finisse ste chap qui lui est dédier

Et maintenant … Arigato-Gozaimassu À :

Shinokago : Et oui t la seule a avoir laisser un reveiw et j'en suis très honorer..merci de lire et d'apprécier ce que j'écirs.


End file.
